


Whoopsie Daisy

by herdustisverypretty



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Blood, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, a bit out of character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9387704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herdustisverypretty/pseuds/herdustisverypretty
Summary: Short drabble based off some art.Akashi gets a nosebleed because Kuroko is attractive.





	

**Author's Note:**

> *groaning*
> 
> I'm supposed to be writing Chemicals but I'm procrastinating. I wanted to get SOMETHING done, and I've been making myself giggle over this comic and wanted to write something for it because it's too funny. 
> 
> The art this fic is based off is by Hiroi on Pixiv, and the comic can be found [here](http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=56359387). It's amazing omfg I adore it. 
> 
> The speech bubbles basically go:  
> Kuroko: Aa- Akashi-kun!!  
> !!!! (akashi gettin a nosebleed cuz kuroko is too fukin hot)  
> Kuroko: Aaaaa Akashi-kun! Are you okay?  
> Akashi: Ah... Yes... No... Yes...  
> Kuroko: Which is it!?
> 
> Also the artwork at the end suggests they did the deed after that? Unless it's totally unrelated and my hopes are too high.

Akashi had finally convinced Kuroko to come home with him. It was the weekend, after school, and they’d planned for Kuroko to sleep over at his house. As soon as they were safe in his room, Akashi pushed Kuroko against the wall, pressing their lips together. Kuroko made a little moan before melting into the kiss, hands gripping the back of Akashi’s blazer. Akashi tore himself away from Kuroko’s soft, inviting lips just long enough to start taking his clothes off – first his blazer, then gently popping open the buttons of his shirt. Milky skin came into view, and Akashi couldn’t help but smile in excitement a little.

“Akashi-kun!” Kuroko said, his voice soft and filled with pleasure.

Akashi stared at him, with his wide eyes and pink, parted lips, his hair ruffled, and his nipples hard under Akashi’s fingers. Akashi was going to actually die. Kuroko was _so_ gorgeous.

Something felt off though, his nose felt kind of hot?

 _Plip – plip_.

He looked down at his hands that were stopped on Kuroko’s chest, seeing little splashes of blood.

 _He’d gotten a nosebleed because Kuroko was too fucking beautiful_. _How embarrassing_.

He spun around and walked a few steps away, covering his nose with his hand.

“Ahh! Akashi-kun! Akashi-kun, are you okay!?” Kuroko asked, his voice frantic. Akashi had never heard him sound like that before.

“Ah… Yes… No… Yes…” Akashi replied gently, moving his hand away to look at the blood that had dripped onto his palm.

“ _Which is it!?”_

“Uh, apologies, Kuroko, I’m a bit…” Akashi trailed off. “Do you have any tissues?”

“Y-Yes, hang on a moment!” Akashi turned back to him to see Kuroko digging into his pants pocket to pull out a travel pack of tissues. He held them out. “H-Here!”

Akashi smiled and took one, pressing it to his nose. “Sorry,” he murmured.

“It’s fine! Are you okay?”

Akashi nodded. Kuroko was so adorable like this? “I’m okay, thank you.”

“I-I’m sorry! I should go…” Kuroko mumbled, and he scooped up his bag and started to run away.

Akashi grabbed his wrist before he could get out the door. “Stay. Please. I didn’t think I would… _react_ , quite like this. It’s my fault. Please don’t leave.”

Kuroko stared at him with wide, hesitant eyes, then he nodded. He put his bag back down beside Akashi’s. “What do we do now?” he asked.

“Wait till this stops,” Akashi said, shifting the tissue pressed to his nose a little to draw attention to it.

“And then what?”

Akashi narrowed his eyes, smirking. “Then we pick up where we left off.”

The blush on Kuroko’s cheeks was so worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS DUMB THING. 
> 
> I was gonna write a smut scene to go with the last picture in the log but then I was like- naaaahhhh can't be bothered. I have to get back to Chemicals. 
> 
> This was a good distraction tho.


End file.
